IMAGINE THIS
by ohgodbomer
Summary: "Aria" he said making her stop before she had closed the door completely. "I just, I really hope you remember that what you and I had was the most honest and real anything in my life, just as it is my love for you" he said with a little hope. ONE-SHOT. After 4x22.


IMAGINE THIS

**A/N: Hey! This is another Ezria one shot based off the scene of last episode. I couldn't handle so much sadness and I though imagine if this happened… Enjoy **

Aria drove into rosewood after her trip. Without thinking it twice she headed towards the apartment she had trashed a few days ago. She had been determined to talk to him. She didn't even want answers if it meant talking to him for more than five minutes. He had broke her heart and her trust and he didn't even deserve her coming to talk to him. He was the one to blame, he was the one that had destroyed all they had.

She was going to tell him, she couldn't bear to see him, it was very painful. He had to leave. Her head told her she couldn't forgive him yet her heart told her differently. Even after she found out he was using her on the sky-lift, deep inside her she wanted him to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be okay. But as much as she tried believing it, she knew it wasn't going to be alright.

She parked in front f the very well known building as doubts started to creep in. she had to move on, but was she ready? Did she really want to leave him forever? Aria shook her head, as she didn't even want the answer to that question. It would be something her mind wouldn't approve. She took a deep breath knowing what she had to do. Opening her door, she looked that there were no cars coming and then crossed the road making her way up the stairs. As she thought about what she was going to say her mind became cloudy once again.

A few seconds later, she stood in front of his door. Apartment 3B. The last time she was here she had ended up curled up in the floor crying. The thought of running back down came to her head as she expected Ezra to be angry for trashing what she used to call home, but then again it had been his entire fault.

Taking another deep breath she knocked on the door that was opened by a very tired and broken Ezra. Aria could see the spark of hope that flashed through his eyes hen he saw her but soon vanished when her expression didn't change.

"Aria…" he said not moving from the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. He moved to a side and as Aria walked in she noticed how the broken glasses had been cleaned up and the poster was on the floor half way to be fixed with sellotape. He closed the door and they both stood in the middle of the room looking at each other awkwardly. Aria took a breath and closer her for a second as she prepared herself for what she was going to say and everything she was leaving behind.

"I didn't come here to clear this out" she started saying without looking at him. "I came here to tell you that you have to leave" she finished, this time making eye contact with a broken Ezra.

He nods as he keeps his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, I understand, that you need your space."

"No, I- I" started saying Aria. "I don't think you understand." He nodded once again.

"I do, I spoke with Hackett yesterday and im taking an absence" Aria sighed. Why did it have to be so difficult? She thought as she looked back at him.

"No Ezra" she replied, "you need to leave town, for good."

Ezra was shocked to say the least. He now noticed how much he had screwed up. He opened his mouth but no words came out of it. After a few second he managed to say something. "Aria" his voice broke as he started to hold back the tears that were about to form in his eyes. He was at the verge of breaking down completely. She has lost her. "We can work through this" he said trying one last time.

Aria was getting angry as seconds passed, as Ezra made it more difficult to her to think with her head and not her heart. "I don't want to work through this" she said as her voice started to become louder. By now she was holding back tears too. "I don't want to run into you in the grocery shop, or when I grab a coffee with my friends" she started screaming now as all the sadness, betrayal and anger took over her. "I don't want to see you, I don't ant to her from you, ever!"

Ezra stood there watching once again all the prove he needed to know he has lost her for good, as his whole life came trashing down to his feet. He knew that all the memories with her were real but she didn't want to listen or believe what he told her. Without saying a word he walked towards his desk and grabbed a copy of hat had broke them off. At least it could help her and keep her safe if she knew the truth about _A. _" This is a copy of my manuscript" he started saying before he was cut off by aria.

"Thanks but I'll wait until its in the clearance bin" Ezra sighed knowing how stubborn Aria could be.

"I really think you should read it" he said trying again. " I found some stuff out that could really help yap" aria looked at him and saw no sign of lying or wanting to trick her in anyway. She finally let herself accept the book, but before she gave it to her he talked again. "And for what's worth, I was in NY talking to my agent, I wasn't going to publish the book" he said sincerely.

When he went to NY the only thing he was thinking was proving to Aria that she was all that he needed but hope soon vanished as her words of never wanting to see him again stabbed him hard and deep.

"Its too late Ezra " she said as she took the pieces of paper away from him as his hand fell to his sides. He knew what this meant but he was too scared to even look up and live the moment that was sure to happen. Aria stood there looking at him, she could feel all his pain but she just couldn't get herself to do anything about it. Finally, Ezra looked up, his gaze full of love as much as regret. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then" he said giving her a sad smile.

All they time before, aria had come closer, stood on her tip toes and kissed him in the check. This time it didn't happen. Ezra closed his eyes as a dingle tear rolled down his check as he saw Aria walking out of his life forever. Last chance he thought.

"Aria" he said making her stop before she had closed the door completely. "I just, I really hope you remember that what you and I _had _was the most honest and real anything in my life, just as it is my love for you" he said with a little hope. Aria just shook her head and without saying anything she was out the door leaving a very heartbroken Ezra behind, which was soon drunk on the floor of his apartment with an empty bottle of scotch.

Some hours later, Aria laid in her bed wit her music on. Saying goodbye to what she knew was what she most loved had been difficult, but it had been even more difficult knowing that it had been all a big lie. She wanted to believe him, she did but she just couldn't. She turned her head as she remembered his words. 'It might help you' she finally got up getting the manuscript from the table and sat back down on her bed throwing the covers over her legs. Before she knew it, she had red more than half of it and couldn't find any will power to stop. His writing was as good as she expected and piece by piece everything started to make sense. If Ezra was right with his research then they had a possible A. somebody she didn't expect at all yet it made sense. She re-read the last part once more to make sure she hadn't confused anything. She hadn't. Mrs. Dilaurentis was A. they just needed more proof to end this torture for good.

As she turned around the manuscript she saw some more writing, in pen in what she could recognize as Ezra's handwriting- she run her fingers through it almost as if she could feel him. It was about a paragraph long and it was all messy, some parts were crossed out, anyway, curiosity got the best to her and she started reading.

"When I started writing this book, all I cared about was solving the mystery. I was completely blinded by it. I thought that is was something I _needed._ Until someone came along and changed everything, it changed me, what I wanted was no longer finishing the book but spending all my time with her. She was and still is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And now I look back and I wish I hadn't lied to her, I wish I hadn't written the book. I wish I could still held her close. But I cant. And that's the biggest mistake I could make during my life. I didn't learn to be a better writer as I though I would but I did learn that trust is something that doesn't come and go easily, and once you break it, its very difficult for that person to give it to you again. What I though I _needed_ at the start was just what I _wanted_, and what I really _needed_ and I am always going to need I lost it. These pages full of meaningful words for me now are for her. The only one I am ever going to, the one that got away, my B26, I love you"

Aria wiped away the tears she didn't notice were falling down her face. She left the manuscript on the feet of the bed as she laid down and sobbed into her pillow. Now she believed him. After what she had read, and as memories started to run through her head, she realized that they were never lies.

"_No matter how hard I try I cant stay away form you"_

"_Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"_

"_Although this doesn't look right it has always felt right"_

"_I'm just a hopeless romantic, I though we could recreate the date"_

"_I'm in love with your daughter, I love Aria"_

And then as a very recent memory run through her head, she got up, cleaned herself, and grabbed her car keys as she rush down the stairs and headed for the second time that day to 3B.

"_We can work through this… I just really hope you remember what you and I had was the most the real and honest thing in my life…"_

How could she have been so stupid, so blinded by anger not to even let him a chance to explain? She instead let him there hurting more probably than she did during the last few days. At first she wanted him to feel what she felt, but that was wrong and she knew she couldn't live without him, they could work through it once again.

She parked in the same spot once again and this time she hurried out of the car and up the stairs. She was a few seconds later knocking once again oat the door of what she still believed, now more than ever, was her home. She knocked was again but still there was no answer. She started to panic as question filled her head. Was it too late? Did he already leave? He couldn't have, it had been just a few hours, she thought. She got her key of the apartment out of her purse and opened the door to see Ezra lying on the floor next to the couch. His hand was full of blood, pieces of glass well over the floor and the empty bottle of scotch was next to him.

She had done this to him. She didn't even think about him hurting so much and loving her so much to get to this point over her. She closed the door and hurried to him kneeling on the on the floor. She started to shake him slightly to try and get him to wake up.

"Ezra" she whispered as she shook him once more. This time he opened his eyes slightly as his hand reached for her face to see if she was really there with him. Aria leaned into his touch as she helped him to sit down, his back against the couch. He groaned as he looked at his bruised hand and held his head with his other. Aria got up and grabbed the medical kit. She sat down on the floor once again next to him as she as she started to get the things out to cure him. "What happened?" she asked him.

"I lost you" he replied simply with hurt clearly in his voice, and not physical hurt. She got hold of his hand and the spark that they both felt when they touched where there again. She started curing his hand staring directly into his beautiful blue eyes. He had been crying, she could tell. "Aria" he said "You don't need to pretend you care about me, I'll be out of town by tomorrow night, don't worry about it" he whispered taking the kit away from her.

He thought she didn't care about him. Aria noticed how stubborn and childish she had been, after all he was just writing a book and he stopped when they got serious. Yes he had used her at first but he had also been there for her during all the rough patches and he had for her too. She had just needed to be alone home thinking about not seeing him again to know she couldn't.

As soon as he got up he lost his balance. Aria got up quickly wrapping an arm around him before he fell. She helped him get to the couch and they both sat next to each other.

"Why are you here? I though you didn't want to see me again" he asked confused.

"Please don't leave town" she said holding his hands in hers as now his look was mixed with both confusion and hope. "I'm sorry"

"Why?" he asked, "I'm the one that should be telling you that once gain. I screwed up and I really am sorry" he said with a hurt expression. Aria couldn't handle it anymore. She needed him. She moved closer to him and hugged him closer to her. A few seconds later, finally, Ezra hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted, I didn't listen to you and im sorry"

"Aria, you had all the right to react that way, but I really wanted you to know that I never intended to hurt you and you stopped being information the second our lips touched for the first time. I didn't want to admit my feeling for you at first, you were my student, so I used the information source as an excuse for myself although I knew it didn't matter anymore. All I could think about was you. I'm sorry it doesn't look that way, im sorry I screwed up"

Aria caressed his check as she wiped away a tear falling down his face. "Don't leave, stay with me, home" she said. "We can work through this" she whispered what he had said earlier.

"You're– You're forgiving me?" he asked not believing what she had just said.

"Well I still have some questions but yes" he gave her the sweet smile she loved and hadn't seen in a while.

"That's all I can ask for" he said but Aria could see as he struggled with something more he wanted to say. Finally, he decided to talk, holding her hands. "I wish one day we could go back to how we were before, because I love you, and I don't think im ever going to stop" Aria could feel the sincerity and Ezra wasn't expecting the words that fell from her lips until some time had passed.

"I love you too Ez" they both smiled and Ezra leaned closer but stopped when their lips were inches apart not wanting to test his luck.

"May I?" he asked. The next thing he knew their lips met in a sweet kiss where they poured all the anger and hurt leaving only their love for each other inside. Ezra pulled her closer so her legs were over his lap. They broke the kiss, air needed, as the leaned again each other's foreheads. "I'm never letting you go" he said knowing she was smiling.

"Good cause I don't want you too" Ezra brought Aria close rand they both stayed there in silence enjoying the feeling of being together once again. A few second later Ezra spoke up looking at Aria.

"Marry me" he said.

"You being serious?" she chuckled. "Ez, im not going anywhere, I promise you don't need to worry and even lees marry me because you think I'll leave you" she said.

He got up leaving a shocked Aria on the couch. He searched for something on his drawer and when he found it he came back letting himself fall on one knee in front of her. He opened the blue velvet box revealing a silver ring with a diamond on the middle. Aria's hand flew to her mouth. It was beautiful.

"Aria since the first day we met in that bar, since our first kiss, there hasn't been a second I haven't been thinking about you. About wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. We have been through a lot together, and this will be another adventure. I bought this ring on our first anniversary. I promised myself I was going to make you my wife someday. So, Aria, will you marry me?"

Aria stayed silent as a tear rolled down her check. Before Ezra could register what was happening her lips were on his "So ids that a yes?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said as their lips met once again. Ezra took the ring out of the box and placed it in her finger. It was perfect. "I love you Ezra" she said as she stood up next to him and hugged him.

"I love you too my sexy fiancée" he said.

They kissed again but this time things started to get heated soon. Ezra suddenly picked her up and besides Aria's effort to get down he carried her to the bed placing he on op as they attacked each other's lips once again.

They both knew that what they had couldn't be broken, that their love was one to last a lifetime and that no matter the obstacles that they could come along they were always going to get pass them. Together.

**A/N: Its 2am, im tired and im going to sleep like now. So the usual, I hope you liked it, and reviews are welcome also check my other stories that I will be updating this weekend. -A**


End file.
